


UST

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Guns, International Talk Like A Pirate Day, M/M, Totally missing the clue bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Tejas's prompt "Clueless!Jack/Experienced!Daniel - Daniel's tired of dropping hints and decides to take a more direct approach. Pre-Heroes S7, first-time (a large clue bat may be needed, or maybe a roadtrip... possibly restraints ;-)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	UST

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tejas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/gifts).



> Is it more sad to get turned on by your own porn, or to laugh your ass off at your own jokes?
> 
> I tried to find an explanation of HOW the M107 is used for remote ordnance disposal and I couldn't find it. I assumed Blow In Place, but there is an implication that they actually do it with specialized rounds. Still, Blow in Place has a definite appeal. And you know SOMEBODY has done it. Might as well have been Jack. *nods*
> 
>  
> 
> No. It's not Jack/M107 UST.

It was just as well when Jack went back to Earth. Daniel had unexpectedly fallen in love with his accidental bride, her family, her culture. Plus, Jack had something going on with Skaara, or at least, Skaara had something going on with him. No way that could end well, if Daniel was married to Skaara's sister and… Well. It was just as well. Because Daniel knew unresolved sexual tension when he was smack in the middle of it, and he and Jack had it.

When he went back to Earth, and realized that no matter how much they tried, he was probably never going to have his accidental bride back, Daniel thought the UST would be a distraction.

You know. A little flirting. A few gropes on the sly. Nothing heavy. Jack was Air Force after all. There was the oath, the whole don't ask, don't tell thing. No reason to create trouble for Jack. But just a little something to make him feel good. Alive. Not so completely alone.

Except Jack apparently had missed the clue bus. Jack apparently didn't even know where the bus stop was. Jack was so off the schedule, he was missing work. Hmmm. That metaphor could only be stretched so far. The point was, Jack didn't get it. At all.

It was a cool night for being on the roof. Daniel had spent the evening getting closer and closer to Jack, and now was sitting on the arm of the sturdy Adirondack chair, his hip pressed against Jack's side as Jack sought his next astronomical target with the telescope. Daniel leaned closer, breathing softly against Jack's ear. 

"Quit rushing me," Jack admonished gently, his long, dexterous fingers making minute adjustments to the elevation of the instrument and to the focus of the lenses.

"Hurry up, then," Daniel replied in a sultry, husky voice, reaching for depth of timbre.

It was taking him a long time. Daniel thought maybe Jack didn't much mind Daniel breathing down his neck, as it were.

Jack made a final adjustment and sat back.

"Here's Abydos," Jack said, his quiet tone not disturbing the stillness of the night around them. They had been stargazing on his roof for almost an hour, Jack showing him nebulae and binary stars and Andromeda. Jack turned his head, bringing them almost nose to nose. The softness there in Jack's gaze, the loving warmth, sent a full-body shiver through Daniel. 

"Show me," Daniel nearly growled, leaning in infinitesimally. He wasn't really supposed to be kissing Jack, but suddenly he wanted it so much. Jack was reaching for him. His large warm hand caught Daniel tenderly around the back of his skull. Another shudder ran though him. Jack brought their faces together… and laid his forehead carefully against Daniel's.

"Are you feeling okay, Daniel. You've been sounding congested all night. If you get laryngitis you're not going to be much use as our great communicator."

"What?!" Daniel's voice cracked in surprised outrage.

"You were shaking like a leaf a minute ago. I should have insisted you wear my jacket, not just the sweater you asked for," Jack mused. "Come on, I've got Cepacol in the medicine cabinet."

Jack hauled him bodily by the hand, and Daniel was dragged inside over his spluttering protests, and tucked into the guest bed with a belly full of Nyquil and a pile of extra blankets. As he drifted off into a cold-medicine induced stupor, he tried to pretend there were romantic overtures in Jack's decision to up the thermostat five degrees.

* * *

Jack took great interest in Daniel's combat training. While hand-to-hand might hold potential for a full-on seduction, it would have to wait until Daniel wasn't so pathetically bad at it. He was always in too much pain. Or else he was struggling to breathe. So no seduction. Yet.

But shooting. Shooting was perfect. Daniel already had some background there. The 9 mil was no problem, and the .45 gave Jack something to explain to him. The automatic weapons were new, but Daniel mastered them easily. He had been building up for some time to what he hoped would be a successful shooting range _engagement_.

The SASR, Special Applications Scoped Rifle, the Barrett M107[1], now known as the M82. A 50mm sniper rifle, 30.9 pounds, 29 inch barrel, 57 inches in total length. Anti-matériel weapon and explosive ordnance disposal tool. Jack waxed lyrical about the joys of detonating ordnance with a rifle. It was chocolate in his peanut butter, Daniel thought (but certainly didn't say). 

"Show me again," Daniel said, feigning confusion. He was sprawled loosely sighting down the long barrel, adjusting the scope.

"Oh, fercryinoutloud," Jack huffed, kneeling down beside him again, showing him for the third time. "You usually get this stuff right off the bat."

"Maybe if you came down here," Daniel suggested.

Jack barked a laugh.

"If I didn't know better, Daniel, I would think you were just trying to get me to lie down and put my arms around you, like an eighth grade girl trying to get it on with her gym teacher or something."

Daniel wanted to scowl at the image, but he shook it off. At least Jack was finally getting the idea.

"Maybe that's exactly what I'm trying to do," he murmured, tilting his head slightly and gazing up at Jack through his lashes.

Jack laughed again.

"Save it for golf lessons."

Daniel sighed inwardly. Well, if he couldn't win directly. He turned his attention to the business at hand, and fired off half a dozen shots in rapid succession. Jack brought his own scope up to see the result. 

He gave a low whistle.

"Pacifist my ass," Jack muttered. Then louder he declared, "I have never seen anybody take to small arms like you do! Come on, SG-5 is waiting for the range. Let's go turn these in."

Daniel took a smug look at Jack's crotch, which also seemed very impressed by his performance.

He fell into step beside him. 

"So, wanna hit the driving range this weekend? Get out your wood and show me how to whack my balls?" 

Lieutenant Barber overheard him and burst out laughing.

"Go easy on the colonel, Dr. Jackson, I'm not sure he gets it!"

Jack brayed like a mule.

Daniel groaned inwardly and stomped back to the armory. Jack stayed back to talk to Major Harper. Which was probably safest for him, because somebody's balls needed to be whacked, and not in a good way.

* * *

The forest is always dark. But the fire is bright. None of the men wish to be his mate. He has received rebuke after rebuke. But the woman clings to him. She smells of smoke and green. She is beautiful with pale, smooth skin. His desire grows for her. He will not have to chase her, as some of the men must chase.

Then, over the pounding and screeching of his companions, he hears the rush of the water. 

Daniel knows that sound. Knows it means his true mate is near.

"Dzhoawk!" he cries, louder than the pounding and the other yells, and he leaps away from the woman into the dark forest, his desire growing larger even as he runs, branches scratching and slapping at his bare skin. The woman screams in outrage and gives chase. They come to the place of the rushing water and there is his true mate, alert and watching. Daniel stops just out of sight, brow furrowing with memory. 

His mate is stupid. 

His mate will not see his desire. The woman has caught him, is fawning about his feet, attempting to take his desire into her mouth. Daniel shoves her aside. He will need a large branch. He will strike a blow that will bring his mate's eyes to his desire. Daniel sees a sapling, crushed to the ground. It is large. It is heavy. His mate is strong. And very stupid. This heavy thing is good.

"Watch out, sir!" Sam yelled, as Daniel brought the heavy, bat-like trunk of the sapling hard into Jack's side.

The colonel fell hard, rolling to his back, scrabbling for his lost weapon. Daniel stood over him. Sam felt she couldn't be blamed for her momentary loss of composure. That was one massive erection. A naked woman stood behind Daniel, screaming like a banshee. Daniel threw his log aside.

Daniel takes his desire in both hands. He shakes it at his mate, bellowing his ownership to the forest. Let his mate see. Let the woman see. Let all see. Now his stupid mate will understand. His stupid mate will now take his desire into his mouth, use his mouth, yes!

Then the dart caught him in the shoulder and the darkness came.

Teal'c's trank took down the screaming young woman. Probably Melocia, Sam thought, but she couldn't be sure. The poor thing was a mess of dirt and matted hair.

Colonel O'Neill got his feet back under him quickly, moving a little stiffly in the ribs. Sam winced on his behalf. A broken rib was a bitch.

Considering what they had all just seen, Sam thought it was just as well Daniel was out cold when the Colonel said, "Daniel, you dog. Keep this up, you'll have a girl on every planet." 

Who knew Teal'c could do an eye roll like that?

* * *

"I could tell him for you!" Urgo said with just a creepy amount of enthusiasm.

"No," Daniel said firmly. "We're not having sex just so that you can experience it."

"I can process your memories, you know," Urgo replied tartly. "Sex is worth experiencing, and having been in both your bodies, I'm pretty sure that sex with the two of you is going to be pretty fantastic. Jack likes it too, you know."

Daniel scowled at his imaginary friend.

"It, what?" he asked suspiciously

"It, sex," Urgo replied unhelpfully.

"What kind of sex?" Daniel prodded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Urgo chortled. Then he was gone.

Daniel lightly pounded his head into the lab table.

Much later, when Urgo was back where he belonged, Daniel was eating his now quite mediocre meal and caught Jack staring at him. But when he tried to meet his eyes, they were unfocused and far away, as if Jack were thinking about something. Daniel decided to just eat his lunch.

* * *

Daniel thought the meteor shower might be a good place to sound out where Jack's thoughts had led him.

Daniel had rarely hated someone as deeply for as little as he hated Laira.

* * *

Jack's hundred days on Edora had made Daniel realize how stupid it was for him to be so fixated on Jack. Jack was his greatest friend, and that friendship was worth more to Daniel than any romantic fantasies that had grown out of his loneliness after his return to Earth and the eventual loss of Sha'uri. He missed everything about Jack, from his pesky visits to Daniel's lab, to his juvenile yoyo, to the dark intensity he could bring to a mission or just a conversation. Daniel stopped wondering what it would be like to have that same intensity in his bed, and just worked while Sam struggled to bring his friend back.

So when Jack told him they couldn't relate – denied their friendship entirely – Daniel hadn't been that dead inside since... He honestly couldn't remember. Maybe since Sha'uri? Maybe before that.

It all turned out to be a ploy, of course. A lie for the listening devices. But Daniel had learned a few things about himself in that experience, and one of them was he needed to step away from Jack O'Neill.

* * *

That was until his dream of absolute power. Sam in prison. Teal'c tortured to death. And Jack escorted away from the missile command center to the very, very special apartment Daniel had prepared for him.

So maybe he couldn't really step away.

* * *

Jack and Teal'c flopped onto the ring platform as the rings fell away. He could see the frost around Jack's lips. His whole body was limp. Daniel rushed to him, touched his throat, felt the pulse there, then before he knew it, he was kissing him, frantically, groping at his chest, clutching him, tongue roaming that mouth. 

Later Daniel thought he maybe had a psychotic break, witnessing one too many O'Neill near-death experiences.

He finally let go as he felt Jack weakly struggling in his embrace.

Jack smiled up at him with the same bright vacantness he had been exhibiting from the anoxia since they arrived. 

"It's okay, Danny. We're okay."

Jacob cleared his throat and Daniel suddenly realized what he had done. He eased Jack's body back to the floor and stood up abruptly. 

Sam was laughing at him behind her hand, he was sure of it.

* * *

Jack signed him up for a field medicine refresher, with "CPR" circled heavily in red ink.

He waved the paperwork in Sam's face.

"Did you know about this?!" he demanded in outrage.

She could not stop laughing.

* * *

The unintentional kissing in front of Jacob Carter and everybody illustrated to Daniel exactly how much he couldn’t give up his long-developed infatuation. It was love, really. Deep, abiding. Somewhat irritating. But Daniel was at his wit's end. He was obviously being far too subtle. He needed to shake Jack up a little bit. _Make_ the man _see_ him.

With the assistance baby powder, he poured himself into the sleek leather pants. He tied the blue bandana just so. It would bring out the color of his eyes. The tight, white muscle shirt nicely showed off the small clamp on his left nipple. The guy liner looked perfect. The very expensive diamond clip-on stud in his ear did, too. And it was off to the mountain.

He drew authentic gasps of shock all the way through the upper levels of the complex.

One last check in the highly polished doors of the elevator, and he stepped out on to level 27. He sashayed down the hall, headed for Jack's office.

Jack's voice behind him stopped him mid-stride.

"Avast, there, matey! Are ya lookin' for me, ya scurvy dog? Young Carter, take a look at that booty!"

He slowly turned around. 

Jack and Sam were coming down the hall behind him.

"Argh. You did a right fine job on the threads, sailor! Captain Jack heartily approves! Ye'll not be swabbin' the decks today!"

Behind her CO, Sam mouthed, "Talk Like a Pirate Day."

Daniel's deadly glare was totally lost on "Captain Jack" who was openly admiring Daniel's brand new boots.

* * *

Between the CPR class and Talk Like A Pirate Day, Daniel was convinced that Jack already knew. He was deflecting Daniel on purpose. But his signals were so mixed. The heavy red line around the CPR instruction looked like rejection. But the frank appreciation of his "booty" suggested something else.

Daniel was not the least bit nervous on the drive up into the mountains. Jack was enjoying the drive, singing along with the Flobots, of all things, then Nirvana, then _Edie Brickell_?!?!

"What the heck radio station is that!?" Daniel demanded.

Jack prodded at the radio controls in the dusk.

"I dunno. Some satellite thing I programmed into my presets. I like it." He grinned over at Daniel in the dim light.

Anyway, Jack was in a great mood, and Daniel had a plan. 

They got to the meadow as the sun was going down. The sky was clear and the late September night was pleasantly chill.

Jack set up the telescope in the bed of the truck, while Daniel rolled out the sleeping bag pads and spread blankets on top of them. He took a moment to surreptitiously sniff Jack's laundry. Daniel had tried using the same detergent and softener, but it didn't smell the same at his house.

He hadn't forgotten the pillows either. Satisfied with his work, he climbed up into the truck.

Jack cursed good naturedly.

"I usually do this alone," Jack grumbled. "Quit bouncing."

Daniel dutifully tried to be still. Jack made a few adjustments, then gestured Daniel forward. 

He bent over the eyepiece and there, centered in the scope, was Uranus, crystal clear. 

"Wow," Daniel breathed. "That's amazing. Look at the rings!"

"When I was a kid I used to think Saturn looked like someone was dangling a Christmas ornament in front of the telescope," Jack confided. "Saturn's not up now, though. When you're ready, I can get Mars."

Jack found Mars, then Jupiter. It was quiet there, alone, together.

"What do you say to a beer?" Daniel finally asked.

"Maybe one. I gotta drive back."

"We could just stay overnight," Daniel suggested, setting his beer on a flat space behind his head as he lay on his back to look up at the stars. Jack lay down next to him. Daniel flipped the comforter up over their legs, and resettled himself so he was millimeters away from Jack. He twisted back to lay his glasses by his beer. Then he rolled into Jack, letting his weight settle half onto him, bringing them nose-to-nose.

Jack oof'ed a little as he settled, but otherwise he remained relaxed, arm still behind his head. The other hand drifted to Daniel's cheek as Daniel leaned down and kissed him.

Jack brought the comforter up around them and in the warm, dark cocoon of their makeshift bed, Daniel reveled in the taste and smell and warmth of Jack O'Neill.

There were light recriminations later, followed by a tickle fight that Daniel won handily.

Later, he stared up at the stars with Jack curled against him, head resting on Daniel's chest, listening to his slowly beating heart.

* * *

[1][Wanna see a Barret M107 in action?](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4IaS8tFglg4&feature=related) YouTube link.


End file.
